


MCYT oneshot requests

by w1theredr0ses



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1theredr0ses/pseuds/w1theredr0ses
Summary: Leave requests for one shots you’d like me to write please!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	MCYT oneshot requests

I have a lot of ideas myself on oneshots that I’m probably going to write at some point but I wanted to ask for some more ideas.

What I am not comfortable writing

  * Smut of any kind (I have no idea how to write that)
  * Ships with any minors
  * Ships with creators that have clearly stated they don’t like that
  * R*pe
  * Heavy gore



What I am comfortable with

  * Ship fics (If the cc is ok with it)
  * Violence
  * Darker themes



I prefer Dream centric because I’ve never really written anything else before. I’m a sucker for Dream angst too. The more original your idea is the more likely I am to use it. 

Also “bottom” dream supremacy but not for smut if that makes sense?


End file.
